


she will be loved

by Yulenka



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hanahaki Disease, Angst, Character Death, Depression, F/M, No Action, One-Sided Relationship, Pills, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulenka/pseuds/Yulenka
Summary: She never ever expected that everything will go down in this single cough.The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.





	she will be loved

**Author's Note:**

> A new AU for P3 that recently came into my mind while delving into my stan's fictions.

Minako thought that she will forever be a stone. Motionless and unmoved.

 

  
But this year proved her wrong--

 

  
\--and instead brought a disarray in her feelings.

 

  
Her smile dimmed once she saw blue and gray petals in her hand. Its glimmering and beautiful. Just like them.

 

 

And she immediately shoved it in her pocket, never to show to anyone.

 

...

 

Today is January and the End of the World is near that it brought Minako a sense of fear. Fear for death.

 

Although she is a stone, her feelings still a effect to her. But only just a little.

 

She is always silent and forever be a mystery for others to define.

 

Her feet brought her towards Paulownia Mall, moving towards the glowing blue door in the empty hallway. She twisted the imaginary knob and delved through consciousness and unconsciousness. A soft piano music is playing in her mind as her heartbeat fastened when a familiar face appeared before her.

 

_'Welcome, Minako-sama.'_

 

A smile unconsciously appeared in her face as she absorbed the image of this guy in front of her. 

 

She will never ever forget him until she died. Even in the afterlife, she will remember him.

 

She felt creepy upon realizing what her thought process is currently registering in her mind. A grim smile is plastered on her face as she registered Alice in her current Persona slots. A child's chuckle sounded in her brain.

 

_'Minako-chan is in looooooove, teehee.'_

 

_'Shut up, Alice.'_

 

Thanatos gruffed as he sat down in the sofa in her mindscape, a glass of lime juice in his hand. 

 

Alice only gave him a 'beh' sound with her tongue and seated in front of an imaginary bar, ordering a chocolate drink to Asura.

 

Minako sighed upon realizing what her Personas are doing. She stood and bid a goodbye to Theodore, with a pang in her heart.  


 

_..._

 

_"Welcome back."_

 

 

A manly voice told Minako upon entering Iwatodai Dorm. It's Sanada Akihiko, no need to introduce him.

 

 

_"I'm home."_

 

Minako said as she went towards the kitchen and placed her newly bought groceries there. Takeba Yukari signaled Minako that the former will her Minako. They placed the goods in the proper place as Minako went upstairs to her room with a long sigh. 

 

Minako closed the door with a bliss in her heart and sat in front of her desk.

 

She held her chest as a sense of itch appeared.

 

_‘cough’_

 

She never thought that that single cough will forever crush her heart.

 

A single petal of Forget-Me-Not is on the floor, lying innocently.

 

A tear escaped her eyes as she completely understood what that single petal means.

 

_‘I can’t believe myself.’_

 

That time, Minako didn’t go downstairs and that made Akihiko worried.

 

...

 

She felt the soft wind while standing in the rooftop of her school. Minako never thought that this day will be the last day where she can gaze down upon the sight of the Tatsumi Port Island. It gave her a shudder that the next day will be the destined day.

 

This time, she felt that itch again as she coughed. This time, harder.

 

Blue petals kept gushing out from her mouth as it gently flew away by the wind. 

 

Never she knew that someone is already looking at her with a curious look in its eyes. Minako never _knew._

 

...

 

The entire world is shaking as the moon descended upon them.

 

_'It's time'_

 

A voice told her as she floated towards the moon, her team's voice never heard.

 

But this time, she heard Akihiko's voice loud and clear. A small smile appeared on her face as she sneaked a glance at him.

 

She will forever be reminded that she too, loved him, but once.

 

She coughed and coughed until dozens of petals flew downwards, this time, it has two colors.

 

Blue and gray.

 

Forget-Me-Not and Silver Scheherazade.

 

The scene uncovering the team flustered them as all of them took a glance at Akihiko's shocked face.

 

He, also, never _knew._

 

...

 

They all forgot what happened. And that made Minako cry.

 

She had always remember. Each and every memories but can't bring it up.

 

She can't. She musn't.

 

She also took a peek whether that glowing blue door will ever appear. But it doesn't.

 

This time, she cried, arms hugging her knees as she bawled.

 

Blue and gray petals are spreading in her bed like a deathbed.

 

She remained coughing while covering her blood-filled mouth. 

 

_'Conceal. Don't let them know.'_

 

Her door opened as Yukari came inside and shock invaded the latter's face.

 

_'Never tell anybody._

 

_'B-but, Minako!'_

 

_'Please.'_

 

Minako once considered a surgery but she can't bring it up.

 

And that made Yukari shut up.

 

...

 

Valentine's Day is one of the most dreadful days in Minako's life. This year isn't an exception.

 

But this time, she never go to school and only remained in the dorms.

 

She kept coughing as she threw the petals out or only burned them.

 

Her face darkened upon bringing one of Anti-Depressant pills in her mouth.

 

_'20.'_

 

And she still have many.

 

...

 

After meeting her friends, she went towards the Pharmacy in Paulownia Mall.

 

She gave a description as the shop owner gave her a small bottle of pills.

 

Rushing to the bathroom, she had a series of dry coughs that took a toll in her body.

 

She felt weak and miserable.

 

But with the help of her strong will, she maintained a calm facade and walked towards the dorm.

 

Her white blouse carry a hint of red. Blood.

 

But she never _noticed._  

 

...

 

Finally, Amada Ken and Iori Junpei noticed that Minako have bags under her eyes and seemed to get thinner and paler than ever.

 

She only told them a lousy excuse but they believed and only remained silent as Minako drank water.

 

Koromaru only that time smelled rust and iron. His nose seemed to be alive as he went towards Minako, sniffing her sleeves.

 

Minako's heartbeat fastened as Koromaru barked and the others finally noticed.

 

_'Oh no.'_

 

An interrogation was given to Minako by Kirijo Mitsuru as Minako confessed what it is, considering that Mitsuru always notice some blue and gray petals on the bathroom's bin and the remnants of the trashes whenever the garbage collector come by.

 

Minako pleaded but Mitsuru refuses.

 

Minako has been cornered.

 

...

 

Mitsuru considered that Minako will have a surgery once their graduation ceremony is finished.

 

Mitsuru also concluded that she will say to Akihiko the feelings of Minako but the latter pleaded _'no'._

 

With a sigh, Mitsuru only remained silent.

 

...

 

The graduation day of the seniors came but Minako felt like only sleeping past this day but she didn't.

 

Through her sheer will, she somehow managed to only cough a few petals and went to the school.

 

But instead of the auditorium, she went to the rooftop. The place where she releases her pent-up feelings.

 

This time, she wasn't alone.

 

_'Minako-san, I know you're hiding something.'_

 

Minako smiled ruefully as she glanced at the girl android in front of her. Minako nodded.

 

_'I thought that only I remember fully but...'_

 

_'Sorry for not telling you.'_

 

_'It's okay, Aigis. Everything's okay. Nothing will ha--''_

 

A cough stopped her at her tracks as bunches of blue and gray, with a hint of red, puffs out from her blood-filled mouth.

 

_'My chest hurts.'_

 

_'Come here. Lay your head in my lap.'_

 

Minako complied with a weak nod as her head laid against the, surprisingly warm, legs of Aigis.

 

_'I knew that you've been taking pills. And I also know that you're having an illness.'_

 

_'Sorry for not telling you, Aigis.'_

 

_'Now you have nowhere to go.'_

 

_'I know.'_

 

_'And they will definitely be extremely worried.'_

 

_'I know.'_

 

_'And I will be worried too.'_

 

_'I know._

 

_'And Ama--'_

 

Minako can't hear what Aigis is saying as she felt a wisp of soul enter her consciousness.

 

...

 

_'Welcome, Minako-sama.'_

 

_'Please pardon my intrution.'_

 

_'Oh, that food!'_

 

_'The tastes of this world is indeed peculiar.'_

 

_'You are one of the most unique guest in this room, Minako-sama.'_

 

_'I'm sorry but I can't comply this time in your request.'_

 

Series of memories came into her mind as she cried.

 

_'Is loving you really hard?'_

 

_'Do I have to suffer more?'_

 

_'Why can't you love me back?'_

 

Minako's train of thoughts stopped as series of another memory came into her mind.

 

_'Arisato's a girl. She needed to be taken care of, of course.'_

 

_'We'll always be behind you, Leader.'_

 

_'I really need your comfort right now.'_

 

_'You're just like my sister, Miki.'_

 

_'I'm sorry but I needed some time to think. Don't disturb me right now.'_

 

She coughed in her mindscape as bluish-red and pure red petals came out.

 

Her sights dimmed as she finally felt suffocated.

 

Before she knew it, darkness invaded her sight.

 

Arisato Minako died in Aigis' lap, with a flower with blue and gray petals in her mouth.

 

...

 

**_EPILOGUE:_ **

 

Minako's death came through the news as a group of students surrounding the cold body of Minako.

 

They all finally remembered.

 

All of them felt miserable, especially one man with gray hair.

 

His knuckles are clenched as he punched at the floor tiles, never giving a fuck whether its cracking or not.

 

_'It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault.'_

 

He never thought that this one-sided love will also be a death for her.

 

He, too, fell to her.

 

But he can't muster courage.

 

He, too, once coughed out Sunflowers as days passed.

 

But he never thought that she will die first. His knuckles are clenched, enough to draw blood but Mitsuru's pleas came to his ear as his body shook.

 

_'She will never come back?'_

 

_'Akihiko, dead never comes back. Especially ones that die from this disease.'_

 

_**E N D** _


End file.
